


Destruction of Shinra Property

by ZeldaxFanatic



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Tseng is frightened of racism, Tseng’s point of view, mako reactor destruction, mentions of veld, reno is a good comforter, softish Tseng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaxFanatic/pseuds/ZeldaxFanatic
Summary: Tseng is awaken one night and anxiety creeps up onto him.
Relationships: Reno & Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 4





	Destruction of Shinra Property

**Author's Note:**

> This will be more explored in A Blossoming Turk, I just wanted to get this out of the way since I’ve been wanting to write something like this. The ABT one will be a bit different, but holding the same theme from this one.

**KABOOM!**

Tseng sat up and rubbed his head, sitting up in bed. He accidentally left the news on, getting out of bed and dragging his feet to the living room. What was going on outside gained his attention, rushing over to the window. His eyes were wide, seeing the Mako Reactor up in flames. 

His hands immediately went for the TV remote, turning it on as he grabbed his phone off the charger, seeing Heidegger spamming him, Veld asking if everything is alright, and Reno trying to call him. He took a breath, trying to calm his nerves down. With the news on, he saw reporters in the streets of Sector 8, multiple buildings up in flames. 

He sent Heidegger to voice mail and took Reno’s call, drawing in a shaky breath. “Good morning, Reno.” he whispered. 

“Sir, it’s one am, you alright?” 

“Honestly, no.” he admits. “Did the Reactor blow up? Are we needed?”

“I don’t think so sir. Seems like infantry is handling everythin’ right now. You can try and get back to sleep…”

“I’m going to watch the news. Just to see if you know, if Wutai is being blamed for shit again.” He sat back on the couch. He clicked his phone off and sighed, trying to calm down. With the Wutai war ending, ShinRa was still using propaganda against his native land. And Wutai wasn’t even bad, just how the news made it run the name through the mud. Tseng knew the truth of Wutai, how they would use peace first before initiating combat. Maybe things have changed since he last been home. 

**“Breaking news! Mako Reactor 1 has been blown up! No reports on who could be behind the attack but it is supposedly a Wutai terrorist organization!”**

“Leviathan send these dumbasses help…” he hissed. The death toll was 100 and still rising, the pit of his stomach dropping. He couldn’t believe this. These damn terrorists are blowing up a reactor. His fists clenched. “And they will blame Wutai again!”

**“People all around Sector 8 and 0 are being treated immediately with medical help as infantry is searching. Suspicions are to Wutai.”**

He slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair. It was a debate now, him going into work or working from home. Sure he was comfortable, but he had meetings and plus to make sure his Turks were safe. With Elena coming into the ranks soon and Rude’s kittens in the office… 

“I need to go in, for them.” he whispered. Tseng decided to stand up and get a book, trying to keep his nerves in check. Trying to remain calm, not light a cigarette, not get a beer, just focus on something else. A positive way. 

**“Death toll has reached 250! A restaurant has been set aflame.”**

He slammed the book shut. All those lives dead by terrorists. What was the terrorist group?! His mind kept ringing with that, deciding to get his laptop. His phone kept buzzing as he walked to his bedroom, grabbing the notebook from its case and moving back to the couch with his bathrobe on over his shoulders. Grabbing a pen, he held it in his mouth as he typed rapidly against the butterfly keyboard, his almond eyes reading the arriving news post. 

_ “Can it be Wutai again?” “Wutai struck again! Raging a new war?” “Terrorist organization AVALANCHE at work again, President says AVALANCHE could be tied with Wutai” _

Most read the same, most read differently and most blamed that they blamed the President for blowing up his own reactor. Tseng stifled a snort, knowing it wasn’t a good time to laugh. He sat back against the arm, draping his feet over the other and laid back, reading the realistic article he came across. 

“This is aggravating…” he admits, closing the hood of his laptop and looking at the wall clock, seeing it was two am now. One whole hour since he’s been awake and his phone kept buzzing. He reached over and grabbed it off the coffee table, listening to the news as he checked his message. 

_ Tseng please respond. I am worried about you.  _ — Veld

**“It has been revealed that the terrorist organization Avalanche is to blame for all this! Avalanche has rumored connections with money being donated from Wutai! Is it true?!”**

His stomach dropped again, not texting Veld as he only left him on read. Work will be hell tomorrow, Tseng being in the 2% of Wutain ShinRa employees and the small 5% of the minority of all of Midgar. Anxiety crept up his spine, watching the news as he saw the fires blazing, people being tended to, the burning reactor from a sky view. Wutai did this…?

He knew Avalanche had no Wutai members. He crossed Avalanche once with Veld’s Turks, almost getting beaten to a pulp by them. But he knew there were no Wutai members, Wutai smart enough to not get involved in ShinRa affairs. Well back before the war. He breathed angrily, noticing his right hand shaking. “Stop…” he whispered, holding his wrist. 

Tseng grabbed the blanket off the chair, covering himself with it while moving his laptop to the table, staring at the tv screen. He was tired, having to clean blood off his body when he came home. And now this. He grabbed the remote, flicking through the channels, seeing different channels report the destruction. Just something positive, please…. 

He didn’t know he fell asleep. He also heard his phone ringing,  _ Wutai  _ soft theme being heard. He grabbed the phone, yawning as he took the call. “Hello?”

“Hey boss you holding in?” Reno. Tseng covered a yawn and rubbed his eyes. “You don’t need to come in if you don’t want ta. And don’t check the news, it got uglier.”

“That makes me  **want** to check the news, Reno.” He flicked to the closest news broadcast, taking in a deep breath. “No.. I..”

“I’m sorry sir.” Was all that Reno could muster. Tseng was watching a broadcast where Wutain stores were broken into, glass smashed, restaurants burnt to the ground. “Sir…? Are you still with me?”

“I… yes. I am still here, Sinclair.” He sat up, groaning. “Can you, bring me in today? I don’t think it’s safe walking.” His truck was in the shop, needing work done and he didn’t own a motorcycle like some ShinRa employees did. Plus walking after that catastrophe last night and Wutai being blamed for everything, he didn’t feel safe. Yes he was a dangerous Turk, yes he was the director of Administrative Research. But would anyone believe him, an adult Wutain male? 

“Sure thing boss. I’ll bring ya something to eat. The President knows you’ll come in late or not at all cause ya know the shit,” he tried to make Tseng laugh. Not working. “Whatcha want? Usual?”

Tseng mustered a small yes. He was shaken up for the first time in years since his first kill. He got up, going over to the window and looked out, seeing people walking normally. They didn’t know a Wutain lived in the home, him going to actually look ready for Reno. 

Toweling off, he heard the door open as he ran to the door, seeing Reno walking in with a bag as he carried coffee. “Heya boss! Nice abs.”

His cheeks darkened. “Reno I would’ve appreciated a call you were on your way.” The towel rested loosely against his hips, Reno able to count every scar. Plus a bandaged wound too, a knife stab that matched symmetrically up with his dress shirt and blazer. 

“Yea but we are turks and we gotta comfort one another. Rude is making sure his kittens are safe but he told me to tell you to call him. Verdot is worrying his dick off about ya-“

“Makes sense. Can I go get dressed now?” He did not like his wet hair dripping down his back on top of it. Reno nodded, watching him go as he got everything taken care of and out of the way. 

Tseng came back in his dress shirt, his raven hair brushed and part of it put in its usual que, his black slacks holding his belt undone. Reno smiled, sitting at the counter in the kitchen as Tseng went over to him, taking a coffee and a pastry. “You left the news on.”

He sighed and nodded. “I was searching up everything. So many Wutain citizens died during the night due to racists going after them,” he said. “I can't stomach anything right now…” 

“Break your pastry up and take small bites,” he whispered. “Hey Tseng, I'm sorry. I know, but I’m really sorry that this is happening.”

**“Leviathan could be dictating orders into his patrons to blow up reactors since Wutai lost the war.”** That got both Turks attention, Tseng groaning.  **“Do you think all of those ShinRa employees will lose their jobs? All those Wutain ones?”**

“No freakin’ way! Tseng!” Reno’s coffee dribbled down his lip and down his chin, hitting the black countertop. He saw the paleness on his boss’s face, Tseng ready to scream. “..boss?”

**“Surely. Or be interrogated when they come into work of course! But it is ShinRa, but can we really trust the Wutains working there? Their deity will swallow the world up someday and they might be left to spare.”**

Tseng got up and walked to the bathroom, Reno knowing his somewhat breakfast would come back up. He knew Tseng was against racism, against women being mistreated, the homophobes. But in this case today, Wutai’s name is being mucked up. He made a soft sound as he heard the retching, swirling his coffee in his hand. When he came back out, Reno stood and took his hand. “Tseng…?”

Reno made a big decision and stayed with Tseng for the whole day, both staying within his home. The Turk laid his head on the redhead’s shoulder, both watching the news. “You think, Veld might come and drag my ass out of Midgar?” he asked. 

“Wouldn’t be a bad idea. But might be,” Reno whispered. “Ya think ShinRa will run more ID checks?”

“Yup. At least mine is cleaned off of blood finally,” Tseng mustered a weak chuckle. Reno had flipped the channel onto a comedian, him failing to make the two Turks laugh. “Legend and Rod make funnier jokes than this idiot.” Tseng commented. 

“Mhm. And I was the butt end of it all!” Reno snickered, hearing a real chuckle emerge from Tseng. At the end of the day, the two went back to the news Tseng had it on. 

It was clear that Avalanche had supposed roots to Wutai, Tseng upset by that. Reno stroke his head in a comforting way, seeing a bakery being destroyed. “Hey hey that’s a Corcel one!”

“They must have mistaken it a Wutain one,” he grunted. “Hey Reno, thanks. For comforting me today.”

“You can’t put that strong face up for us all and act like nothing bad happened. And Tseng, we’ve been through so much together.” 

“Sounds pretty gay Reno.” He teased. 

“Yea Yea but ya need to hear it.” The redhead stood up. “Give me a rang if ya need me and I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

“Take Rude out for dinner tonight. My treat.” Tseng smiled, watching his Turk go and leave the home. Having a friend was nice, both missing a day of work. Now he was going to work all night to catch up. 

When he went into work the next morning, all eyes were on him as he presented the security his ID badge. “Checks out Director.” He hands it back, Tseng heading to the Turk floor and rubbing his eyes. With the news saying pillaging took place all night and of course vile acts, Tseng was at peace he was at work instead of at home. 

“Hey boss!” Reno greeted when he stepped into the dim lifted office, Tseng walking past Rude playing with his kittens. He sat back at the large desk, sighing softly. “Feeling better?”

“Yes. Being around my turks, I feel safe.” Tseng opened a file and read through it. It wasn’t from the President or other Directors, a smile crept across his face. 


End file.
